


By Their Command

by Rambo_Jewsters



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Lemon, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Multi, Oral, Restraint, Sex, Sexual Intercourse, Smut, Threesome, m/m/f, not for the faint hearted!, very graphic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rambo_Jewsters/pseuds/Rambo_Jewsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically porn without plot...Very graphic threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Their Command

Another deep sigh escaped you.  
You hated the paperwork run, yet you always seemed to get landed with it.  
“Okay, I just need to take these back to Commander Erwin and I’m done.” You mused, leaving Captain Levi’s office and quietly closing the door behind you.  
You walked back towards the commander’s office on the other side of the HQ and turned to look at the new recruits practicing their hand to hand combat skills in the courtyard. “Half of them are going to be dead at the end of the month.” You muttered bitterly, turning back to face the direction you were walking in and trying to shake the awful thoughts of the horrors that awaited you on the next expedition from your head.

Upon reaching Commander Erwin’s office you straightened the pile of papers tucked under your left arm and raised your right hand to knock on the heavy wooden door.  
“Enter.” Came the reply a moment later.  
You did as requested, closing the door behind you and walking towards the large wooden desk in the middle of the room.  
Commander Erwin Smith was not alone in the office, stood by the window with his back to you was Section Commander Mike Zacharius.  
Erwin looked up at you as you approached, while Mike seemed to remain completely oblivious to your presence and simply continued to stare out of the window.  
“Oh, my apologies Sir.” You said quickly, seeing he was not alone. “I can come back later if you’re busy.”  
“No need for that f/n.” Said Mike gruffly, turning to face you and staring at you intently.  
You swallowed hard and focused on the commander.  
“I’ve finished handing out everyone’s paperwork for the day Sir, here are the documents you requested from Captain Levi.”  
“Good.” Replied the commander with a small smile. “You may leave now.”  
You nodded, placing the paperwork on the desk.  
You then saluted and turned to leave, however you were stopped mid stride by Mike’s gravel laced voice penetrating the silence of the office and retching your deepest fears to the forefront of your mind.  
“Actually f/n, would you mind waiting a moment?”  
“Sir?” You asked nervously, slowly turning back to face him.  
Had you done something wrong?  
A sly grin crossed Mike’s usually stoic features, while Erwin raised a bushy eyebrow at him.  
“Lock the door and come here.”  
You swallowed hard but did as you were told before slowly moving back towards the desk, trembling slightly.  
Was there something he wished to discuss with your privately? Maybe you were being selected to be on his new Special Operations Squad?  
You’d tried to get a place on Captain Levi’s but he had turned you down saying you were slightly too inexperienced.  
“Oh don’t be scared little one.” Said Mike softly, taking slow but purposeful strides towards you. “We won’t hurt you...unless you want us to.”  
Your e/c eyes widened, your body tensing up when Mike walked behind you and lowered his head to your neck, inhaling your scent.  
You bit your lip to hold back the flurry of insults you’d hurl at anyone else for daring to violate your personal space in such a manner, however you couldn’t help the passion boiling in your gut as you thought about how many of your secret fantasies had started just like this...  
“How long has it been since either of us had a woman?” He questioned, raising an eyebrow at Erwin.  
Erwin frowned, slightly taken back by the current situation.  
“I haven’t been with a woman for a few years now.” Shrugged Erwin. “Why do you ask?”  
“Roughly the same for me as well.”  
Your lip quivered between your teeth, was this some kind of joke or where they actually discussing...sharing you?  
“F/n.” Mike asked huskily, raising a hand to your head and stroking your h/l h/c hair. “Have you ever been with a man before?”  
“Y-Yes Sir.” You replied nervously.  
“When and how many times?”  
“Back when I was in the Cadet Corps, it was only once.”  
“Tch, so he wasn’t a man at all then...he was a boy!” Snorted the tall section commander, he continued stroking your hair, moving to stand directly behind you now. His broad muscular chest and abdomen rested against your back.  
“I’ll ask you again...have you ever been with a man?”  
“N-no Sir.” You answered, suddenly feeling very warm at the sensation of his body pressing against yours.  
“What do you say Erwin? Shall we show her what she’s been missing out on?”  
Your e/c eyes darted over to the commander, who stood from his seat and walked over to join you and Mike.  
Your eyes widened at his approach, it was true you had fantasized about being with both of them...but never together. You bit down harder on your lip, almost tasting blood...did you really want this?  
You quickly banished the thought from your head, since you had heard from several of your comrades that Mike liked to tease the female scouts when he was bored.  
“You have nothing to fear from us f/n.” Erwin said gently. “Mike likes to be dominant, but I can assure you he won’t do anything without your prior consent. If you do not wish to be a part of this, we are more than willing to accept your decision and let you leave with no repercussions.”  
“However if you stay…” Continued Mike, his hand now trailing from your head and down your cheek before gently encircling your throat. “We will make you feel things you never even dreamed possible.”  
Your cheeks reddened as you felt his warm hand close around your throat, thoughts began to race through your mind of him dominating you and making you serve his every whim...  
This was one hell of a choice you were being asked to make, how could you refuse the chance to have two of humanity’s greatest soldiers fulfill your aching and neglected womanly desires?  
You were by no means a whore, but you were curious as to what it would be like…  
Your heart pounded hard in your chest, you highly doubted your inexperience would satisfy one of them...let alone both of them!  
“Well?” Asked Mike, his eyes narrowed at you, clearly he was growing impatient at your lack of an answer.  
“I...I don’t...I don’t really know what you want from me Sir.” You muttered, lowering your gaze.  
“Oh don’t worry.” Grinned Mike, moving his head further into the crook of your neck and inhaling much more deeply. “We can teach you everything you need to know, all you have to do...” His voice dropped to a whisper. “is say yes.”  
You shuddered at the feeling of his hot breath fanning against the skin of your neck, opening your mouth to speak all you could manage was a hushed moan.  
“Yes Sir.”  
“You can drop the formalities considering what we’re about to do.” Chuckled Erwin, giving you a soft smile and gently raising a hand to your face. He lightly caressed your left cheek as Mike moved his lips to your ear.  
“Now tell us f/n, is there anything you’re not comfortable with us doing to you?”  
“Anal.” You blurted out frantically. “I won’t do that.”  
“Fair enough.” He shrugged, nuzzling your right cheek. The stubble on his top lip and chin gently grazed your skin as he spoke. “Anything else?”  
You shook your head, being caged in by these two tall muscular men knowing what they intended to do to you caused you to lose all ability to speak.  
“Hmm, so apart from anal we’re free to do what we want to you?”  
You nodded and gulped as he turned your face towards him and licked his lips, staring hungrily into your eyes.  
“Good girl.”  
You stared back at him for a moment until you felt your head gently pulled back towards Erwin, your e/c eyes meeting his icy blue ones.  
“So, shall we begin?” He questioned, his eyes drinking in the intensifying blush on your cheeks.  
You nodded your head slightly, unable to break away from his gaze.

Erwin hummed in thought and glanced over your shoulder at Mike, raising his bushy eyebrows at him. Unseen by you, Mike narrowed his eyes and nodded, giving him permission to proceed.  
Erwin may well have been the commander of the Survey Corps, but Mike was clearly in charge of whatever this encounter was...and he was going to make damned sure that both you and Erwin understood that.  
Before you could register what was happening the blonde commander leaned in close to you and placed a chaste kiss on your lips, pulling away and studying your reaction afterwards.  
You swallowed hard and stared at him, a swelling heat was starting to sweep through your lower region in anticipation at what would happen next.  
Erwin slowly leaned into you and pressed his lips to yours again, he gently bit your bottom lip and gave it a light tug, encouraging you to open your mouth and allow him access. You sighed and granted his request, breathing deeply through your nose and relaxing as his hands gently started to push your jacket from your body. His tongue expertly explored every corner of your mouth, perfectly caressing and tangling with yours.  
Mike let out a deep throaty chuckle behind you and let his hand stroke down from your neck to your chest, his other hand joined it and he began unbuckling the chest strap of your ODM Gear harness. He pulled it from your shoulders and let it bunch at your hips before returning his hands to your upper body.  
While Erwin distracted you with skillful passionate kisses, Mike slowly reached around to your chest again and started to unbutton your shirt, moving his lips to your ear and grinning.  
“I hope you’re going to save some of those kisses for me f/n...we are supposed to be sharing you after all.”

You pulled away from Erwin panting heavily and craned your head to look at back at Mike. You gazed questioningly at him as he finished unbuttoning your shirt and swiftly pulled it from your body, making you shiver slightly from the sudden loss of heat the garments had provided.  
Mike was still grinning deviously while he reached for the clasp of your bra, a split second later he lunged towards you, crushing your lips with his and dominating you. His kisses were a lot rougher and more demanding than Erwin’s, he forced his tongue into your mouth without permission, rather than waiting for you to part your lips for him.  
You gasped and whimpered against his mouth as his penetrating tongue forced yours into submission, a stark contrast to the playful and gentle caresses you had enjoyed just moments before with Erwin. It was no less sensual, but you enjoyed it in a far different way.  
The clasp on your bra finally came undone under Mike’s nimble fingers, loosening its support of your breasts. A moment later you felt it leave your body, followed by the soft touch of Erwin’s lips upon your neck. They moved magically along your skin, instantly finding that one spot that he knew would excite you the most and enticing a moan from you.  
Mike placed his hands on your shoulders and gently stroked down your arms, suddenly grasping your wrists he roughly pulled them up above your head and wrapped them around his neck.  
You felt your knees buckle beneath you, the only thing keeping you upright was your fingers tangling through the dominant male’s blonde tresses. The desire he was awakening within you was overwhelming, you felt an unquenched thirst growing inside you, accompanied by the need to submit to the pleasure his lips promised.

While Mike was dominating you with his rough kisses, Erwin’s lips continued their delicate dance over the flesh of your neck as his hands moved to your breasts, lovingly caressing and squeezing them.  
He lightly ran his palms over your sensitive nipples, hardening them before gently pinching them and rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers.  
You panted hard against Mike’s mouth, instinctively arching your back and forcing your now wet sex against Erwin’s rapidly hardening manhood.  
Mike felt your rear end break contact with his growing erection and growled, sending vibrations through your mouth. He was clearly displeased that Erwin’s nether region was receiving all the attention from your wanting womanhood.  
In response to this, he placed his left hand around your torso while he stroked his right hand over your stomach and down between your legs, pulling you back against him and harshly rubbing your core through your trousers.  
“Hah-ah!”  
A harsh moan escaped your swollen lips before you could stop it as Mike broke the rough kiss.  
“Good girl, don’t hold back your moans...I want to hear them.” He growled, giving your left ear lobe a sharp nip and making you squirm in his grasp.  
Erwin finally pulled away from your neck and looked into your eyes for a moment, his hands still gently fondling your breasts as he turned his attention to Mike.  
“Don’t you think it’s a little unfair that we’re both fully dressed and f/n is half naked?”  
Mike snorted and rubbed your crotch harder, digging his fingers into the fabric of your trousers and feeling your wetness seeping through the material.  
“Feeling impatient are you Erwin? You’re as bad as f/n! We’ve barely even started, she’s already wetter than my morning shower and you’re acting like a horny school boy!”  
You moaned again, your eyes widening as he curled his fingers, causing the material of your trousers and panties to graze your clit and send a jolt of pleasure through your body. “Hmm she’s so sensitive.” He purred, giving Erwin a satisfied smirk when you tugged at his hair. “I’m looking forward to throwing her over your desk and making her scream my name.”  
He tightened his grip on you and moved his lips to your ear, continuing to rub your wetness.  
“I’m going to pound that tight wet little hole of yours so hard you won’t be able to sit down without wishing I was still inside you!” He growled lustfully, his hot breath fanning against your ear with every syllable that left his lips.  
You swallowed hard at his words, a shiver running down your spine.  
For someone who was usually so stoic, Mike had a mind like a latrine. However his promise of such unbridled pleasure made your heart race in your chest and the heat between your legs blaze out of control.

“Why don’t you help Erwin out f/n?” Asked Mike in a seductive low tone of voice, he released your body and untangled your hands from his neck, pushing you towards the commander and stepping back, folding his arms.  
Erwin gently took your hands in his and placed them on his shoulders, he then moved his hands to your hips and pulled your body against his.  
“Do you want to touch me?” He asked softly, lowering his head to yours.  
You swallowed hard and nodded, still unable to speak.  
“Go ahead, don’t be afraid.” He whispered, bringing his lips closer to yours. You shuddered at the feel of his warm breath on your cheeks before he closed the distance between you and his lips engaged yours in a gentle embrace.  
He hummed approvingly against your mouth as you gripped his jacket and pushed it from his shoulders before returning your hands to his neck, you then began working your way down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it. You paused to unbuckle the strap of his ODM Gear harness across his chest before going back to his shirt and undoing the rest of the buttons, opening it to reveal his chiseled chest and sculpted abs.  
Erwin’s hands slowly stroked up your sides, leaving your body just before he reached your breasts so he could shrug his jacket off and fully remove his shirt. He moaned softly as your fingertips stroked over his firm abs and up his torso, lightly tracing over the various battle scars he had sustained throughout the years.  
He broke the passionate kiss a moment later and huskily whispered against your lips, sending a shiver of pure arousal through your body at his words as he gently cupped your face in his large roughened hands.  
“Do you know how beautiful you are? I’ve been waiting for this for so long.”  
Before you could react Mike pulled you away from Erwin and spun you around to face him, his cold blue eyes bore into you as he leaned over you.  
His hot breath fanned across your face, taking your hands in his he raised them to his shoulders.  
“Well? Do I need to give you a written invitation?” He muttered in a demanding tone, his hands left your wrists and moved down your body, earning him a gasp when they enclosed around your breasts and roughly began kneading your pliant flesh.  
Your body tensed and you panted at his touch.  
Gripping his jacket and pushing it from his shoulders, your gaze remained locked with his as a devilish smirk once again played upon his lips, momentarily he ceased his groping to allow you to remove his jacket.  
He pulled you against him and gripped your hips to keep you from escaping, grinding his erection against you and relishing the shuddering moan that escaped your lips. You reached up again and unbuckled the chest strap of his ODM Gear harness, slowly pulling it from his shoulders and down his arms when he reluctantly relinquished his grip on you, letting it bunch at his waist.  
He pulled his t-shirt from his body and casually tossed it across the office, chuckling darkly when your eyes widened and your jaw dropped open at the sight of his upper body. Both men were impressively built, Mike may have been slightly taller than Erwin, but he just as well sculptured.  
They both had well defined chests and abs that looked like they could’ve been carved by the gods themselves, they were so much more glorious than any of your wildest fantasies. The heat between your legs flared up once more and became almost unbearable...your mind began racing, desperate thoughts of these two magnificent creatures making love to you clouded your imagination.  
“Do you like what you see f/n?” Mike growled seductively, advancing on you and forcing your wandering mind deeper into your lust filled fantasies.  
You nodded rapidly.  
“Y-y-yes!” You stuttered out a nervous reply, instinctively backing away from him and freezing when you felt a hard, warm muscular body behind you.  
You relaxed slightly upon feeling Erwin’s strong arms wrap around your waist, lowering his head to your shoulder he left a soft trail of kisses along the left side of your neck. Mike finally stopped in front of you, pressing his body against yours and bringing his hands up to your chest. He rolled your hard nipples between his thumbs and forefingers, looking directly into your eyes he lowered his head to yours he initiated another rough kiss.  
This time you were ready for him, you craned your neck and met his lips full on, feeling him chuckle into the kiss. The low rumble vibrated through your mouth as he once again dominated your tongue with his, roughly nipping it he pulled away and bit your lip, giving it a tug as he parted from you and reached into the back pocket of his trousers.  
You swallowed hard and leaned back against Erwin’s torso, feeling his head move start to kiss along the right side of your neck and down your shoulder.  
Your heart was pounding in your chest, eyes widening when you heard the clink of metal behind Mike, you looked up and noted the devilish smirk on his face when he held up a pair of handcuffs.  
“Let’s have a little fun shall we?”

You swallowed hard and waited, however you couldn’t help but feel a rush of excitement at what he had planned for you.  
Erwin carefully took your hands in his and held them up in front of your chest, Mike then casually placed the handcuffs on you, before turning his attention to the commander.  
Erwin obeyed and placed his hands around your waist, he lowered his head to yours and nuzzled your cheek before moving his lips to your ear.  
“Trust us, we won’t hurt you.” He whispered softly, placing a gentle kiss on your cheek afterwards for reassurance.  
Mike grunted and smirked devilishly, but did nothing to confirm Erwin’s words.  
You gasped upon feeling your arms being pulled up over your head, your now cuffed wrists were draped over Erwin’s neck. When he straightened himself you found yourself hoisted up with him, due to his height you were forced to balance on your toes,  
Mike moved his hands to your belt, deftly unbuckling it and then proceeding to undo your trousers, hooking his thumbs into the two front belt loops. Sliding his fingers into the hem of your pants at the same time, he pulled them down in one swift movement, pausing when he reached your knees and looking up at you with with a raised eyebrow.  
You complied with his demands and precariously lifted your left foot, followed by your right, allowing him to remove your boots, trousers and underwear, leaving you completely exposed to his wanton lust.  
“Hmm, not bad.” He mused, standing up straight and staring down at you, appraising your body.  
Without warning his right hand moved between your legs, his long fingers probing your wet folds.  
You clenched your fists and parted your legs slightly to allow him better access.  
“Good girl.” Said Mike, spreading your lips with his ring and index fingers, he rubbed his middle finger along your clit, making you jolt and pant.  
Erwin’s grip on you loosened and moved from your waist back up to your breasts, rolling your hard nipples between his thumbs and index fingers, he lightly pinched them every so often before encasing your soft warm flesh in his large hands and massaging them.  
You panted harder and moaned through their ministrations, you’d never felt pleasure of this intensity before and yet this was just foreplay...how would it feel when one of them finally decided to take you?

Mike started to rub your clit faster and pressed down hard on it, his smirk widened as your moans grew louder and more fevered. Without warning he slid his middle finger further back and started rubbing around your entrance, making sure not to penetrate it. Chuckling darkly he continued his teasing and moved his lips to your ear, he’d already decided he was going to have you before Erwin...but not without satisfying his own domineering needs first.  
“Beg for me inside you f/n.”  
You swallowed hard and let out a strangled cry, this was too much to handle. Your legs shook violently, any more of this pleasurable torture and you would surely scream the place down.  
Feeling you trembling against him on the brink of collapse and struggling to maintain your balance, Erwin wrapped his left arm around your waist and held you steady.  
“M-Mike...p-please…” You sobbed in ecstasy, your carnal desires began to take over as your hips involuntarily bucked, trying to force his fingers inside you. However Mike anticipated your movements and pulled his hand away, pinching your clit and rolling it between his fingers, making you cry out again.  
“Ah-ah-ah f/n!” He cooed teasingly, lust shining in his eyes.  
He reached up and grabbed your chin, forcing you to look at him.  
“Tell me you want me.”  
“P-please...Mi-Mike!” You panted, struggling to maintain eye contact with him. “I-I want...you...in-inside me.”  
“Do you want me to slide my fingers into your tight wet little hole?” He questioned, casually moving his index and middle fingers back to your dripping entrance and slowly circling it again.  
“Y-yes!”  
“Very well.”  
You threw your head back and almost shrieked at the feeling of Mike’s fingers finally penetrating you.  
“Say my name!” He demanded, thrusting his digits into you harder, curling them upwards seeking out your sweet spot.  
“Ah, Mike!” You voice hitched to a scream when he fingers finally found what they were searching for.  
“Louder!” He demanded, increasing the harshness of his probing.  
“Hah-ah...Mike!” A scream tore through your throat as you felt release slowly starting to build inside you, just a few more thrusts and it would crash down on you...  
“I think you’re wet enough now.”  
You whimpered and looked up at Mike pleadingly when he withdrew from you, considering his earlier teasing you wondered why you didn’t predict that he would leave you hanging at the last moment.

Erwin slowly leaned forward, allowing you to stand flat on your feet again and releasing you from his grasp.  
Mike grabbed the link of the cuffs binding your wrists and pulled them from Erwin’s neck, dragging you towards the commander’s desk and pushing you onto it so you were lying flat on your stomach against the hard wooden surface and moving over you. He uncuffed your left wrist and pulled your arms behind your back, swiftly re-cuffing you a split second later.  
“I’m sure I don’t need to inform you I plan to take you in this position.” He said huskily, running his large hands over your buttocks and squeezing harshly, raising a loud moan from you.  
Hearing the rustle of fabric coming from behind you, you tried to push yourself up so you could look back, however the moment you turned your head, Mike delivered a harsh slap to your right buttock, making you yelp.  
“Eyes forward!” He commanded, unbuckling his belt he pulled his trousers and shorts down to his thighs, releasing his throbbing erection and gently stroking it with his right hand, he gripped your hip with his left hand while pushing your legs apart with his knees.  
You swallowed hard and instantly obeyed him, whimpering slightly when you felt him spread your legs and position himself between them. Your breath caught in your throat as you felt him press the smooth head of his manhood against your clit, slowly thrusting his hips back and forth to tease you.  
A hushed moan escaped your lips at his ministrations, you could easily tell he was well endowed and that it was going to feel incredible when he did finally decide to cease his relentless teasing.  
“Do you want me inside you f/n?” He asked in a deep husky voice that sent a shiver of anticipation down your spine.  
“Yes.” You replied without hesitation, the desperation in your voice was almost painful, however this seemed to please Mike.  
“Beg for me inside you.”  
You almost cried, this was torture...no this was beyond torture! You were completely broken, you couldn’t take anymore...you needed him now! You drew a deep breath, hoping and praying to whatever gods existed that if you fulfilled his demands he would finally indulge your lust fueled desires.  
“Please Mike!” You pleaded, a blush rose on your cheeks at you next choice of words. “Please just take me, I need to feel you inside me!”  
Mike growled and thrust his hips forward, penetrating you in one swift motion and instantly hitting your sweet spot. The feeling of being completely filled by him was so intense that you almost came there and then, a harsh moan tore through your throat as your body jerked and rose from the desk.  
“Hmm so tight.” Groaned Mike, taking hold of your cuffed wrists in his left hand and slamming you back down onto the desk. He pulled back and roughly thrust forward again without giving you time to adjust to his size inside you, maneuvering his free hand around your body so it was now positioned between your legs, his skillful fingers rubbed your clit as he continued his relentless assault on your womanhood, relishing every moan and yelp that left your lips.

Erwin stood watching the scene before him with a stoic expression, part of him had been hoping that he would be the first to pleasure you. However nothing was actually agreed between the two men, it seemed that Mike, being the more dominant party had decided to take the lead, clearly defining them as their roles as alpha and beta males respectively.  
He walked around to the other side of the desk and positioned himself in front of you, staring down and observing the way your face contorted in ecstasy.  
Mike looked up at him and grunted, continuing to ravage your body.  
“It appears you’ve been neglecting Erwin f/n.” He smirked, keeping his gaze locked with the commander’s. “Don’t you think you should give him some attention too?”  
You moaned and lifted your head to look up at Erwin, struggling to maintain eye contact with him. Your body jerked with every powerful thrust of Mike’s strong hips, you could barely concentrate on anything other than the feeling of him keeping you pinned in place while he dominated you. You desperately wished your hands weren’t bound behind your back, but deep down you loved the idea of being completely helpless and at his mercy like this, it just added your pleasure and excitement.  
Erwin reached out and gently held your chin in his left hand, stroking your cheek with his thumb, his icy blue gaze locked with yours as he started to unbuckle his belt and pulled down his trousers and shorts to reveal his erect girth.  
Your eyes widened, he too was also well endowed. If you had to guess you would say he was roughly the same size as Mike, although it was hard to compare since you hadn’t actually seen the dominant male’s manhood.  
Another harsh moan ripped from your throat and you swallowed hard, struggling to catch your breath.  
“I...I’ve ne-ah-never…ah...” The rest of your sentence died in your throat when Mike grunted and bucked viciously, clearly he didn’t want you talking without his permission. “It’s okay f/n.” Said Erwin gently, moving his hand further back and stroking your h/c h/c hair. “I won’t force you if you’re not comfortable with it.”  
Your gaze flicked down to his erect girth, you weren’t so naive that you didn’t know what to do, you just weren’t sure you’d be any good at it.  
Wordlessly you bit back your fear and craned your neck, opening your mouth and slowly taking him in, earning you a deep groan from the commander. He stared down at you through half lidded eyes and gently tangled his fingers in your hair, guiding your head along his length.  
Mike grinned and thrust harder into you, his climax was starting to build, but he was determined to make you scream for him before he finally reached his peak.  
Erwin’s breathing became ragged, he continued to watch you and brushed some stray sweat dampened hair from your face. Slowly he started to thrust his hips forward, encouraging you to take him in deeper, while still being considerate towards your inexperience.  
“Use your tongue f/n.” He moaned.  
You obeyed and slowly ran your wet muscle along the underside of his manhood as you pulled back, stopping at the tip you looked up at him for approval and slowly licked the head.  
“Mmm, that’s good.” He smiled seductively, his voice coated in sweet satisfaction when he spoke.  
You repeated your previous actions, earning another lust filled moan from the usually composed man as he threw his head back and tightened his grip on your hair.  
“Faster...please!”  
You moaned around his length, struggling to concentrate when Mike leaned over you, pressing his firm chest into your back and panting in your ear.  
“Make Erwin cum and I’ll reward you.” He growled deeply, his hot breath fanning against the side of your face.  
You screwed your eyes shut and let out a muffled scream as Mike thrust into you particularly hard, causing you to accidentally bite down on Erwin’s member. Rather that yelling out in pain however, he seemed to let out a primal groan and tighten his grip on your hair...did he actually enjoy that?  
You decided to test the waters by gently digging your teeth into him again as your head bobbed back and forth along his length.  
“Ah fuck, f/n!” Panted Erwin, sweat dripping down his forehead and chest, clearly you were doing something right.  
You swallowed hard, tasting a small amount of pre-cum as you did. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it did taste rather sour and warm. Still with the thought of some kind of reward from Mike in mind you continued your ministrations, raising your e/c eyed gaze towards the commander.

Erwin was a moaning mess now, sweat dripping from his body despite the fact he wasn’t really doing anything strenuous...yet anyway.  
He couldn’t believe how, for someone who lacked intimate experience, you were such a fast learner and so eager to please him. He bit his lower lip and bucked into your mouth, feeling his climax building rapidly. He was so aroused by the curiosity of how your womanhood would feel wrapped around him in comparison to your mouth that he threw his head back and let out an animalistic growl at the very thought of it.  
You clenched your fists behind your back and failed to suppress a muffled scream when you felt Mike slow down his thrusting at the feel of your soft wet walls clamping down around him signalling your impending orgasm, but yet again, he was denying you your release.  
You couldn’t take it anymore, you were desperate to reach your own climax now. Was Mike some sort of sadist? Did it add to his arousal to bring you so close to orgasm and then snatch it away at the last possible moment?  
You failed to find out your answer when you felt Erwin’s member pulsating in your mouth, did that mean he was close to his end?  
“Ah...shit...f/n!” He groaned, pulling on your h/l h/c hair and gritting his teeth.  
Unfortunately for you Erwin climaxed before he could offer you the courtesy of asking if was okay for him to ejaculate into your mouth. Instinctively you swallowed every drop, wincing at the taste and moaning around him as Mike continued to pound into you, slowly but deeply and with a primal harshness.  
You gasped for breath when Erwin finally pulled his softening member from your mouth with a wet pop, causing a small amount of cum to dribble down your chin and collapsed backwards into his chair, panting rapidly and watching you through half lidded icy blue eyes.  
“Hmm, good girl.” Smiled Mike, ceasing all movement and slowly moving his hands to your cuffed wrists.  
Your eyes widened at the sound of metal clinking, followed by the sensation of the cold biting grip on your skin loosening.  
“Sit up and face me.” He demanded gruffly, pulling out of you and stroking himself while he waited, spreading your slick wetness along his still erect girth.  
You shakily pushed yourself up and moved to do as you were told, slowly wiping the small amount of Erwin’s seed you’d not managed to swallow from your chin.  
“Oh not bad.” Mike grinned approvingly at the commander. “She swallowed nearly every single drop!”  
Sitting up straight on Erwin’s desk you cautiously looked up at him, feeling a violent chill run down your spine when his cold blue eyes pierced you with a lust fuelled gaze.  
“Would you like your reward now f/n?” He questioned. “Do you think you’ve earned it?”  
“Y-yes.” You replied shakily, your line of sight momentarily dropped to his manhood, your eyes widening when you saw how long and thick he was.  
You hadn’t been wrong about him being roughly the same size as Erwin.  
Mike chuckled and lunged towards you, pushing you back onto the desk and moving between your legs with an unseen speed. Before you could even blink he had pushed himself back into you all the way to the base with such force that you felt him hit your cervix.  
You threw your head back and screwed your eyes shut, your warm wet walls clamping down hard on him as he started roughly moving again.  
“Scream my name!” Demanded Mike, pinning your wrists above your head and continuing to pound into you.  
“Argh...ah...M-Mike!”  
“Again...louder!”  
“Mike!” You dragged out the last syllable far longer than necessary, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Once again release was building inside you, a warm feeling started to sweep through your nether region. The sound of skin slapping skin echoed throughout the office and you were fairly certain everyone in the regiment would be able to hear your cries of ecstasy.  
“Don’t...stop!” You begged, you were so close it was almost painful. “Please...don’t...stop!”  
Mike grinned and reached under your head, tangling his large right hand in your hair. He crushed your lips with his in a dominating kiss, swallowing your moans and pushing his weight down on you so you couldn’t move an inch.  
“Do you want to cum?” He growled, keeping your head in place when he pulled away.  
“Yes!” You panted desperately. “Please let me cum.”  
That was exactly what he wanted, he wanted you to be completely broken, to plead with him for release.  
Mike pulled your arms up and placed them around his neck, moving his hands to your hips he gripped you tightly and started thrusting into you deep and hard.  
You clenched around him again, feeling his hard member pulsating inside you. He was close, but then again so were you.  
Your eyes widened as you finally met your end, a high pitch shriek ripping from your throat as you dug your nails into the skin of Mike’s shoulder blades.  
“Fu-fuck Mike!”  
The dominant male’s own climax followed soon after yours, he groaned animalistically shooting his hot seed into you, filling you completely before ceasing all movement. Panting heavily he withdrew from you and smiled at his handiwork.  
Your swollen and throbbing womanhood was dripping with your combined juices as they leaked out of you and onto Erwin’s desk, you didn’t even have the energy to twitch, let alone move and attempt to clean yourself up.  
“Heh, she’s all yours Erwin.” Said Mike breathlessly, staggering around to the other side of the desk.

Erwin stood from his seat and approached you, leaving Mike to slump down in it and try to catch his breath.  
The blonde commander finally came to a stop in front of you and stared down at your trembling body, assessing whether he thought you could handle another round.  
With a groan you managed to force yourself up so your weight rested on your elbows and look up at him, seeing concern in his icy blue eyes.  
“Are you alright?” He asked cautiously.  
“Y-yes.” You stuttered, your voice was hoarse but you were still able to form words.  
Erwin nodded and leaned over you, gently cupping your chin and caressing your cheek with his thumb. A moment later he leaned into you and placed a gentle kiss on your lips before pulling back and studying your reaction.  
“May I?”  
You swallowed hard and nodded, still struggling to relax your harsh breathing.  
Erwin lowered his head to your neck and started leaving a soft trail of butterfly kisses over your sweat soaked skin, his large hands slowly moved to your knees and began stroking up over your thighs to your stomach, stopping once he reached your chest and gently began fondling your breasts.  
You flopped back onto the desk and moaned softly. Firstly your body had been ravaged with ferocity and raw dominant power, now you were being lavished with care and consideration. Two very different sensual variations of pleasure.  
Mike relaxed into Erwin’s chair, watching the scene before him with the look of a predator stalking its prey.  
Your h/l h/c hair splayed out across the desk, your head lolled back and eyes closed as a hushed moan escaped your slightly parted lips. Erwin’s hands lovingly caressed your firm round breasts, his blonde haired head slowly moving down between them and over your stomach towards your womanhood. Mike could already feel himself ready to go again, but he would refrain for now and let Erwin have his turn...after all the agreement was to share you.  
Erwin finally stopped when he reached your most intimate area, staring at your swollen lips, your entrance still dripping with yours and Mike’s combined juices.  
“F/n will you let me taste you?” He asked sensually, a deep rumble resonating through his throat making his aroused state all the more evident.  
“I will.” You sighed, your chest still heaving as your breathing finally started to resume its normal rhythm.  
Erwin hummed approvingly and leaned in closer, his hot breath fanning against your skin, making you bite your lip in anticipation of what was to come. He gently kissed your lips and moved his right hand down from your chest, gently spreading your folds to allow him better access. He then pressed his mouth to your clit, feeling you jolt beneath him at the sudden contact.  
He angled his head to the left slightly and began to move his lips animatedly against the sensitive nub, flicking his tongue out and hungrilly lapping at it. He enticed a moan from you before gently sucking on it and sighing, once again pushing his hot breath onto your skin and heightening the pleasure you were currently feeling.  
“Mmm Erwin!” You whispered, your fingers tightly gripping the edge of the desk as he continued his ministrations.  
“You taste so sweet f/n.”  
His voice vibrated through your body, making you tremble.  
He began to suck harder and faster against your clit, tasting not only you but Mike as well, not that he was particularly bothered. Moving down he continued to lap at your moist womanhood, pushing hot sharp breaths onto your moist skin as his breathing became heavier. He thrust his tongue into your opening and started to rapidly flick it in what felt to you like a million different directions before slowing down and sensually stroking you with it, making you quiver around him.  
Another orgasm began to build inside you, causing you to thrust your hips up at him and start to plead with him not to leave you wanting at the last moment the way Mike had. In response to your begging, Erwin firmly gripped your hips and buried his face further into you, humming against your skin once more as he felt your body tense and several harsh breaths escape from your lungs.  
“Er-Erwin, please...please don’t...ah...stop!” You cried out, release was almost upon you, any moment now…

Mike chuckled and started stroking his semi erect manhood, watching the way your face contorted in ecstasy as Erwin granted your request for release. Your fevered cries alone were enough to satisfy the arousal of both men, but this was Erwin’s opportunity to enjoy your body and Mike was feeling generous enough to allow it...for now.  
Erwin groaned and savoured you when you came on his face, his tongue lapped up every drop, swallowing down the sweet warm liquid of your climax.  
Finally pulling away from you and standing up, he licked his lips and leaned over you, pressing them to yours and making you taste yourself. It was a little strange for you and you didn’t particularly like it, but he had been kind enough to allow you release without making you beg for it, so you indulged him.  
“I want to take you.” Said Erwin softly, moving his lips to your ear. “I want to feel you around me.”  
A shuddering breath left your trembling lips, how could someone as calm and composed as the commander have such a sensual side?  
“Take me.” You replied your voice barely more than a whisper. “Please.”  
With a nod the commander pulled back from you and positioned himself between your legs, pulling your thighs either side of his hips and aligning his erect manhood with your entrance. His icy blue eyes met yours, silently asking for your consent, which you willingly gave with a subtle nod of your head.  
Your back arched off the wooden surface of the desk when he slowly penetrated you, filling you completely and instantly hitting your sweet spot. Only stopping when he had fully sheathed himself inside you.  
A low groan rumbled through his throat, he waited a moment giving you time to adjust to his size. Only when he received another nod from you signalling he was allowed to proceed did he slowly pull back and then thrust into you again with a gentle, but deep push of his strong hips.

Mike narrowed his eyes and continued to stroke himself, carefully watching every reaction you had to Erwin’s ministrations. He growled lowly in the pit of his throat when Erwin started to kiss your neck, his right hand gently stroking through your hair and massaging your scalp as he continued his considerate pace, drawing soft keens and moans from you.  
Your hands moved to his neck traveled down his back, your fingernails digging into the flesh of his shoulder blades and marking his skin with subtle red scratches.  
“Mmm f/n.” Moaned Erwin, increasing his pace slightly and lowering his head to your left breast.  
He lovingly kissed the soft warm flesh before turning his attention to your nipple, teasing it with his tongue then lightly biting and sucking on it.  
A small smirk formed on the dominant male’s lips as he stroked himself harder and pushed himself out of Erwin’s seat, slowly making his way towards the desk and standing over you, relishing the way your eyes widened when you snapped out of your pleasure fueled trance long enough to notice him.  
Wordlessly he leaned over you and lowered his head to your right nipple, roughly sucking the hardened bud and occasionally nipping it.  
Your body jolted, your moans becoming harsher again as the two men continued to pleasure you. A familiar sensation once again began to build in the pit of your stomach, however this time you knew Erwin wasn’t going to be cruel and deny you to satisfy his own needs. No, Erwin seemed to be more focused on what you were feeling rather than himself and right now he was making you feel incredible.  
Erwin pulled away from your breast and moved his head back up to yours, gently biting your lower lip and giving it a small tug to indicate he wanted to kiss you. He sighed when you obliged and subtly slipped his tongue into your mouth, playfully tangling with yours while he continued to thrust into you.  
Finally having decided he had pleasured you enough Mike also moved his head back up to yours, bringing his lips to your ear and breathing hotly into it as he spoke.  
“I want to see what you can do with that mouth of yours f/n.”  
You broke Erwin’s kiss and turned your attention to the dominant male, your e/c eyes locking with his for a moment before nodding your head in agreement to his demands. “Good girl.”

Erwin ceased all movement and slowly withdrew from you, gently pulling you up off the desk and helping you stand up.  
“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” He reassured you, carefully bending you over and gripping your hips.  
He waited until you were comfortable before carefully pushing himself back into you and resuming a steady pace, groaning loudly as your soft wet walls tightened around him thanks to this new position.  
“Suck me.” Ordered Mike, offering his hardened length to your mouth.  
You looked at it for a moment before raising your gaze to his face and slowly taking him in, bobbing your head along his length without once breaking eye contact.  
“Hmm, good girl. You look at me while you’re pleasuring me.” He smiled approvingly and gripped the back of your head, guiding it along him and tangling his fingers in your hair as he started to thrust his hips in a steady rhythm.  
“Let me see what you can do with that tongue.”  
You swallowed down a moan and ran your tongue along the underside of his erection, the same way you had Erwin earlier.  
Mike growled in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he tugged on your hair.  
“Again.”  
You obeyed, earning you a moan from the dominant male as he bucked into your mouth a little more harshly.  
Erwin gently released your hip and ran his right hand over the soft skin of your back, gently stroking it with his fingertips and leaving a trail of goosebumps in his wake. He stared down at you through half lidded eyes when you moaned and leaned over you, moving his lips to your ear.  
“Can I go faster f/n?” He asked, smiling when you nodded and grunted almost immediately in reply. “I’ll make this feel good for you.”  
Standing up straight, he gripped your hips and started to increase the pace of his thrusting, panting and groaning as he pushed into you harder and deeper. He gasped when he felt you clench around him again, you were close to release and he was determined to make it as pleasurable for you as possible.

You moaned loudly and sucked Mike harder, tasting a small amount of precum as you swept your tongue over his smooth head. You swallowed hard and continued to gaze up at him through half lidded eyes, patiently waiting for him to issue his next order.  
“Hmm. Keep going...I’m close.” He panted. “I want you to swallow every last drop, am I making myself clear?”  
You nodded and moaned around him when Erwin hit your sweet spot, making you clench around him again and in turn sending pleasurable vibrations along Mike’s throbbing length.  
Erwin grunted and pushed harder into you, making sure to hit your sweet spot with every thrust. He knew when he hit it because your walls clamped down on him so hard it was almost painful, but he knew it made you feel good so he endured it. It wouldn’t take much longer for him to meet his end, gripping your hips tighter to keep you steady he kept up his pace, sweat dripped from his face and down his chest. His usually immaculate hair now clung in damp strings to his forehead but he didn’t care, all he cared about at the moment was pleasuring you.  
You continued to harshly suck on Mike’s manhood, finally feeling it pulsating in your mouth, signalling that he was nearly at his end. Remembering his words earlier about how he expected you two swallow everything he had to give, you started to mentally prepare yourself. Keeping your gaze on him you forced yourself to fight through your own impending orgasm and concentrate on Mike.  
“Argh fuck...f/n!”  
Erwin looked up and furrowed his brows as Mike threw his head back, screwing his eyes shut and gripping your hair tighter in his fists, he bucked violently into your mouth as he came.  
You cringed at the sour taste of his warm seed but continued your ministrations, swallowing every last drop. You sighed deeply when he finished and finally released his harsh grip on your hair, withdrawing his softening length from your mouth and starting to redress himself.  
“Mmm f/n, I’m going to cum!” Moaned Erwin. “Can I...hah...can I cum inside you?”  
Just the very idea of Erwin filling you with his hot seed triggered your own waiting orgasm.  
“Hah...Erwin...yes!” You screamed, jerking your upper body up from the desk and arching your back when it finally hit you.  
“Ah...shit! F/n!”  
Erwin reached his peak mere seconds after you gave him your permission to finish inside you, filling you up and abruptly halting all movement the moment he was done. He panted heavily and withdrew from you, watching closely as you shakily pushed yourself up from the desk and looked around for your uniform.  
“You won’t be needing clothes just yet.” Said Erwin softly.  
Your eyes widened when he carefully picked up your naked form bridal style and carried you through to his adjoining bedroom, Mike followed the two of you and watched from the doorway.  
“You can rest here for now, I don’t expect you to train in this condition.”  
You sighed and sank into the soft pillows, Erwin pulled the thin bed sheets over you and smoothed your hair. Your eyes slowly started to close as exhaustion claimed your aching body, however Mike soon snapped you out of it.  
“Just so you know f/n.” He said gruffly. “You belong to us now, no other man is allowed to touch you.”  
“Are you okay with that?” Asked Erwin.  
“Yes Sir.” You mumbled weakly in reply, your heavy eyelids finally closing and sleep taking hold the moment you finished speaking.


End file.
